Petra Minos
Petra Minos is the acting Armory Officer of the Starship Discovery. Personal History Petra and her twin brother Xander were the only children of Portia and Vikram Minos.The former was a geologist hired on by one of the mining companies contracted to export resources from the Asteroid Belt, and the latter a miner assigned to a series of asteroids under the control of the Greek Consortium. Both children took more after their mother in looks and complexion, though they got a healthy dose of Greek food and culture from their father, even out among the asteroids. They grew up rock rats, affectionately termed "Belters." Most of their classes and education were conducted on one of the larger asteroid bases with other children of miners, and in their late teens both Petra and her brother did some time in the mines (always carefully supervised). By the time they entered the Academy, both had experience working with their hands, and a great understanding of extra vehicular, zero-g work, mining, and piloting of small craft. The asteroid mining colony was a rough-and-tumble sort of place, part of the frontier of the Sol System, and full of folks with a cowboy kind of attitude. Quick to offend, quick to fight, Petra took to it like a wild child. She was often reprimanded growing up for getting into fights, though her father always proudly noted that she finished the fights, regardless of if she started them. Life as a rock rat served her well, leading to a short woman that was quick on her feet and bold as brass. This 'devil may care' attitude only intensified with the passing of her mother, and then the assault on Earth by the Xindi. Where her brother became a calculating, almost cautious sort, Petra strove for instant gratification and rough-and-tumble sort of satisfaction. Her temper would get the better of her, and she often threw herself into tense situations for giggles. Eventually however, she, along with her brother, left the colony as fast as they could, setting their course for the same destination, and theoretical ticket out of the system entirely: Starfleet Academy. Petra chafed under the rules and regulations of the Academy, and soldiered on as long as she could manage, before (at the suggestion of her course adviser) she switched tracks, out of officer territory, and into the ranks of the enlisted. This would result in her eventual graduation far earlier than her brother, who had medical school to attend in addition to finishing up his officers training, Petra took a finishing course for NCO's/enlisted. While he was still taking classes, she was shipped off onto the SS Eberswalde, on a three-year service tour as Crewman. The Eberswalde was a Ganges-class frigate, with a small crew compliment, and as such, for a time, it was stationed in the Sol system, and then it was assigned escort patrols between Earth and Alpha Centauri, providing defense for cargo ships. During this tour she served in a variety of positions, before settling into an Armory position. Once the tour was over, Petra decided to 're-up' and attended Ordnance training to become a certified armory 'officer', of NCO rank. This was back in the Sol system, on Mars. The burgeoning Utopia Planitia colony, within proximity to the shipyards, was a thrilling experience for the young woman, who would often take "out of dome" survival courses to further her skill set when she wasn't drinking her weekends away in the bars, and getting into fights. Once done with her training she was assigned to the SS Republic, an Intrepid ''class light cruiser, and shipped out to Terra Nova, the slowly rebuilding colony to provide defense for the system. By the time the Romulan war kicked off, Petra had seen herself earn another promotion, and another enlistment. At this point, she was a mid-grade NCO aboard the ''SS A.G. Robinson, one of the newer Daedalus-class vessels. Unlike her brother’s hospital ship, this was a combat vessel, seeing plenty of early action in front line battles. The devastation of some worlds, including the high warp bombardment of Galorndon Core, where the ship fought a brilliant repealing battle against Romulan forces, before the commander chose "honorable suicide" and took the planet with him, leaving the atmosphere wrecked. Scientists theorized that it would be over a hundred years before the planet might be able to support life again. The act led to Starfleet’s withdrawal, no longer willing to protect a system that had been razed to the ground. It was after this, that Petra found herself back in the Sol system. The Robinson ''had been heavily damaged, as has ''Enterprise. A spot came up on a recently retrofitted NX-Class, the NX-04 Discovery. With her ship in dry dock for the foreseeable future, Petra put in for a transfer, and then sent a message to her brother. If he was done playing second fiddle to someone else and wanted a shot at the shiniest new posting in the fleet, the Discovery needed a Doctor as badly as it needed Armory officers... Personality General Overview Where her brother is cautious, Petra is bold, almost to the point of brash. The death of her mother was a pivotal point for Petra. As with her brother, she decided she would not spend the rest of her days as a mine tunnel rat on a piss poor colony. She is prone to taking risks, judging the rewards to be worth the consequences. Impatient, daring, brave, loyal, outgoing: the typical reckless extrovert. Strengths Open-minded. Bold. Brave beyond doubt. Tactically brilliant. Weaknesses Unwilling to form lasting attachments. Brazen. Brave to a fault. Little sense of self preservation. Ambitions Between the death of her mother, the assault by the Xindi and the blossoming war, Petra's current ambitions are pretty straight forward: Take out as many Romulans as she can, before one of them finally takes her out. Till then, she'll enjoy herself whenever, and however, she can. Physical Profile Petra is quite physically fit, if short of stature, subjecting herself to an intense physical fitness regime that has paid plenty dividends. She has muscles and isn't afraid to show them off. Her hair is often cropped short, with the sides nearly clean shaven, though the top of her head tends to be longer (relatively). She's currently dyed it blonde, but some of the brown roots are showing. Her ears bear a plethora of piercings, as does her belly button, and her body it littered with tattoos, at least one new one for every posting she's had since leaving the mining colony, and plenty from before that as well. They tell the journey of her life so far - even if only she can decipher their meaning. Education -Stafleet Academy, 2146-2148 -Stafleet NCO finishing school, 2148-2149 -Advanced Ordnance Training, Utopia Planitia Munitions Complex, 2151 Service Record -Crewman, SS Eberswalde, 2149-2151 -Petty Officer Third Class, Utopia Planitia - Munitions Complex, 2151-2152 -Petty Officer Second Class, SS Republic, 2152-2154, Terra Nova Patrol -Petty Officer First Class, SS A.G. Robinson, 2154-2157 -Chief Petty Officer, SS Discovery, 2157